


Welcome Home, Or Something

by Lalaen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aromantic Levi, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Foot Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Snowballing, Strangulation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Erwin and Levi went on an expedition outside the walls, Mike had to stay behind in the capitol. He's very happy to have them back, and very, very intent on showing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Or Something

**Author's Note:**

> note: levi is not practicing 'safe' breathplay. though he doesn't intend to hurt erwin, and doesn't, it isn't considered safe to strangle as it is too hard to control and can damage the windpipe. so don't do it like levi does. practice safe kink, everyone!
> 
> another note: if you like, this can be an au where mike was just left for dead instead of being eaten, and he had to stay in the walls to recover? yeah, that's nice. i like mike being alive.

As was practically tradition, Levi stood in the open doorway of Erwin's rooms. Air whooshed past him and ruffled his hair as Mike tackled the Commander to the bed; with shocking grace for his size, as always. It was much safer to watch from where he was standing.

One full-body tackle from that two hundred pound monster was more than enough for Levi.

Mike had Erwin pinned by the shoulders, and had his face pressed roughly against his neck - Levi could hear the other Captain smelling him from here. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Mike often complained about Erwin's lack of a scent of his own, but never ceased to be more than happy to sniff him like a big dumb dog. Anyways, they both reeked of horse sweat. Levi was itching to bathe it off.

In fact… perhaps, now that they were both over there, he could escape. He turned on his heel. 

"Levi." _Dammit._ Erwin's voice even carried the vague threat of an order, which probably meant he wasn't going to be able to just walk out like he'd hoped. He looked back over his shoulder.

Erwin's usually neat hair was tousled, his eyes doing that dumb thing where they practically shone with happiness. One arm was splayed back over his head, a pose that showed he was at ease; out of the professional and high-alert mood he'd been in over the past two weeks. Mike (who was currently unbuttoning the crisp white shirt so as to smell his chest better, probably) tended to have that effect on him. 

"Come here, Levi," the Commander said, his voice disgustingly tender. He beckoned, evidently deciding to ignore the derisive sneer that his tone earned him. "And close the damn door behind you."

He did close the door, walking over to the bed with carefully measured steps. Erwin hadn't made it an order, not yet, and if they weren't going to let him bathe first he was going to pussyfoot around as long as he possibly could. He stood at the very edge of the bed, his expression the exact one of mild boredom and displeasure that he usually wore while Erwin looked over his reports or handed out his orders.

However, Erwin didn't have to speak up again. One of Mike's massive hands shot out and grabbed a hold of his forearm, yanking him roughly onto the bed with them before he had time to be offended about it. 

"Fuck you, Zacharias," he said in a low grumble, aiming a sharp punch of retaliation at his ribs. Mike didn't even bother catching his fist; nor honestly should he have, as Levi was not aiming to actually harm him. The only answer to the obscenities was a quiet chuckle.

The Corporal laid bonelessly where he'd fallen on the bed, still hellbent on making this as difficult for them as possible. Erwin's heavy arm threaded with difficulty around his neck, dragging him in closer to kiss messily at his lips.

Not terribly fond of being kissed on the lips and not in the mood to indulge, Levi reciprocated only minimally. He gave Mike a really nasty side eye when the big man took advantage of his distraction to crawl on top of him. "I'm filthy," he growled as soon as Erwin released his mouth. 

"He doesn't care." The Commander breathed against his cheek, and Levi only huffed at him in response. Mike was nuzzling at his chest, inhaling noisily. Levi made a sound of disgust, but he submitted to being smelled. It was going to happen even if he fought, and as much as he hated to admit it, Mike could overpower him. He was going to at least pretend that it was his choice.

He hissed his displeasure when the Captain started paying undue attention to a raw spot on his side where he'd been caught by one of the 3DMG zipwires. "No, fuck off, it's fine," he muttered as his shirt was untucked so the injury could be examined. Mike paid him no heed and bent to drag his tongue over the red welt, making it sting. "Fucking," Levi swatted at his head, but was distracted when he noticed Erwin in the process of lazily stripping himself. He'd already worked his way out of his jacket and was pulling at his chest strap with the practised ease of someone who'd been doing it almost his whole life. Mike reached up and effortlessly tugged open Erwin's belt buckle, allowing him to shrug out of the gear.

Levi wrinkled his nose when he got an eyeful of the fact that Erwin hadn't shaved his chest since before they left. Fucking ugh. "You need to shave," he said dryly. He'd long ago given Mike up as a lost cause, but being sandwiched between two big hairy men was not going to be a good experience.

He always ended up sandwiched at least once. It was one of the many downsides of being the small one.

Erwin answered with a noncommittal hum, picking at the tight buckles on his thigh straps until Levi got frustrated just watching him and rolled over to do it. He held back an indignant comment when he felt Mike undoing his - he could undress his own damn self, thank you. Erwin shed his harness with a sigh, draping it over the footboard of the bed. If Levi had his way, everything would be nicely put in its place; but with this as with most of his little peculiarities, he was outvoted two to one.

The Commander dove in for another kiss, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way with one fumbling hand. "Get your gross droolly face off of me," he mumbled, shoving Erwin away with a palm to the cheek. "Kiss the other idiot."

With a disappointed little huff, Erwin rolled onto his back; letting Mike crush him against the bed. When the fuck had he lost his shirt? Levi did not even remotely refrain from rolling his eyes. The Captain's huge hands were undoing Erwin's last few buttons, sliding sensually up to his shoulders to push the shirt off as they kissed with what could only be described as wild abandon.

Levi was fully capable of admitting that they made an attractive couple, in fact, it was something that he spent a lot of time appreciating. He appreciated the hell out of it as he lazily undid his straps before someone else tried to do it for him.

Next to any other man, Erwin would look large and masculine. Even after all the desk work he did these days, he still had appealing hints of cut on his arms and chest. He was over six foot, after all, positively dwarfing Levi like most men in the Legion did.

It was Erwin who looked small, and nearly feminine under Mike's hairy bulk. Maybe Levi revelled in that.

Maybe.

Even aside from the aesthetics, there was the way that Erwin just melted under his childhood friend. He was always battling Levi - whether it be by the nature of their relationship, due to the Corporal's size, or just because he was a bastard - but when it was Mike on top of him he let his submissive side show and that was really fucking hot.

As Levi slipped out of his harness, he took great pleasure in the way that Mike pressed Erwin effortlessly into the bed; mouthing at his neck. The Commander's brows were drawn together, mouth delicately open, lips wet. Levi gave a dry chuckle, gaze fixed on his superior's face as he put the removed straps in careful order. "Aren't you gorgeous when you're being a little whore," he said in a near purr, leaning in close. Mike's messy hair tickled his cheek.

Erwin looked like he was trying to reply, but the Captain stopped him by making him choke out a gasp instead. Levi could only assume that it had to do with his thigh, since both hands were accounted for.

"Rank doesn't matter in bed," Mike said in his bass growl, more than a hint of amusement in the glance that he shot at Levi from under his long bangs. He lowered his head again, cheeks hollowing as he sucked at a spot under Erwin's jaw.

"Don't bite," Erwin muttered in a polite tone, tugging gently at Mike's hair. "That's considerably above my collar."

Though the bigger man was ever at his Commander's beck and call, now he only gave a chuckle that very clearly said 'you can't tell me what to do'. Levi did not hold back his smirk. He smacked Mike hard on the ass, pressing a knee into his side. "My turn."

As usual, the physical approach was effective and he was able to steal the much-coveted position atop Erwin - or so he liked to think of it. Really, Mike was giving him a turn. His much smaller weight allowed him to perch comfortably on the Commander's hips, something that brought up a very attractive flush to Erwin's fair cheeks. Levi gazed down at him impassively through heavy-lidded eyes, acting for all the world like he wasn't halfway to hard himself.

"You two don't play fair," Erwin said, and only he could say it in such a way that made it sound more like he was commenting on the weather than whining.

Levi leaned down over him, letting the weight of his body push his hands in a slow slide up Erwin's sternum. He had to stop a shudder when he felt the stubble of the man's regrowing chest hair against his palms, but soon this hands settled around the Commander's neck, thumbs pressing comfortably into the hollow of his throat. Those piercing blue eyes, normally so cool and unreachable, widened, displaying shock that nowhere near hid the arousal that made his pupils blow out huge.

Though Levi matched Erwin easily in strength, he was in no way restraining him. If the man wanted to be free, he'd have no trouble managing it; but his arms lay limply at his sides as the Lance Corporal's thin fingers tightened around his neck. The pads of Levi's thumbs pressed carefully into his throat until white lines bloomed around them.

The sound of Erwin gasping for breath was beautiful, and though Levi's eyes remained as half-hooded in boredom as they usually did, he was starting to ache from the restraint of his pants and he could feel the rims of his ears tinting pink. Nowhere near as pink as the Commander's face as he wheezed and choked under Levi's powerful hands. The straining bulge of his cock dug eagerly into the smaller man's ass, even through both pairs of pants.

Mike's breath was hot on Levi's shoulder as he leaned in, one heavy hand wrapping around a bony hip before moving to unclasp his pants. The Lance Corporal gave a soft 'mmh' of thanks, never taking his eyes off of Erwin's desperate face even when Mike's chin rested on his shoulder so the other man could still watch while getting a better angle on Levi's dick. He pushed the undergarment aside to wrap his hand around that comparatively small shaft. 

Really, it was a good thing that Levi wasn't the kind of man who was insecure about the size of his penis, because in Mike's hand it might as well have been a twelve year old boy's.

He gave a reluctant, "Ngh…" and he could feel Mike's satisfaction at getting a sound out of him. He took his anger out on Erwin, squeezing tighter and digging in his thumbs to take the Commander's air flow from controlled to none. Erwin arched under him, and Levi ground his ass back against what must be a fucking magnificent hard-on by now.

Levi bit the inside of his lip, carefully watching the color of Erwin's face. As soon as his lips gained the slightest purple tinge, he removed his hands completely. The Commander's first gasp for breath sounded orgasmic, and then he turned into a coughing mess.

"Need mouth to mouth?" Levi asked dryly, admiring the red marks he'd made on the man's throat. Mike pressed his face into the nape of the Lance Corporal's neck and breathed in deep, brushing a thumb over the tip of his dick. It was very comforting in a way to know that Mike had been watching too, and never would have let that go too far. 

Not that Levi couldn't fucking control himself. He was the pinnacle of in control.

"I need to get inside you," Erwin managed, voice attractively roughened.

Levi curled his lip in a slight sneer, reaching behind himself to give the man's still-clothed and no doubt painful erection a squeeze. "Don't think so. I haven't had a chance to take a shit. Your dick isn't going in there."

Erwin actually groaned in disappointment, but Mike perked up from his spot on Levi's shoulder, where he'd been casually sucking up a hickey. The Lance Corporal turned his head to look at him through his shaggy bangs. "Let's spitroast him, eh?"

Mike cracked a grin, and to Levi's chagrin took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss before grabbing him under the armpits like he was a child and pulling him off of Erwin. Fucking piece of shit. Levi didn't bother to really fight, but he made sure the Captain saw his snarl and smacked him in the chest before he was put down.

The Commander's brow was furrowed in mild distress. He looked like he was about to say something against their plans, but Mike swooped down on him before he could get it out; closing his mouth over Erwin's own to kiss him messily. Levi was more than happy to watch, his own hand taking over now that Mike was otherwise occupied. He worked the rest of the way out of his pants because they were getting pretty fucking annoying, kicking them off before quickly folding them and setting them aside over the edge of the bed.

As Mike pulled back to let them both breathe, they remained connected by a string of saliva; and Levi took a moment to thank his lucky stars that they both had someone to kiss that wasn't him. Fucking disgusting.

"Mike…" Erwin muttered pleadingly, his hands clasped on the back of Mike's neck. He shifted his hips up, trying to gain friction like a horny teenager. The captain just grinned again, hand running down his chest to play roughly with a nipple.

Levi leaned back casually on one hand while he stroked himself with the other. "It's too bad we're the only two men you can't work your diplomatic charms on, isn't it, blondie?" 

"Wanna prep him for me?" Mike grunted, before lowering his head again to suck at Erwin's adam's apple.

"Only if he's clean," Levi said, lip curling in distaste. He knew the Captain meant something more like 'get him started', as the smaller man could practically fucking fist him and before he could stretch him enough to take Mike's massive dick.

"No marks," Erwin tried to inject some authority into his voice, but as aroused as he was it didn't really work. Not that it would with either of them anyways, not in private.

Levi crawled down to the Commander's waist, jabbing Mike sharply in the side with two fingers. "If you want me to fingerfuck him, you're going to have to move, you damn beast," he grumbled.

Mike shifted so that he wasn't so on top of Erwin, and Levi moved in to flick open the fasteners of his pants. He yanked them down over the Commander's thick thighs, peeling them all the way off before repeating the neat folding he'd performed on his own pair. Mike kept him distracted with gross wet kisses. Even the sound of it was gross to Levi, though he fixed his interest on the thick cock tenting Erwin's undergarment and making a wet spot of precum on the fabric.

It was a quick thing to flip down that thin garment, exposing Erwin's admittedly fucking gorgeous dick. It was nearly purple with need, and Levi leaned in to let out a warm breath over the tip. He smirked at the soft, wanting sound he got in answer, pulling his head back. He had no intention of giving Erwin relief. He tapped demandingly on the inside of the man's knees, indicating he should bend them, and was immediately obeyed. There probably weren't many things the Commander wouldn't do to get off right now.

He was glorious when he was desperate.

Levi leaned down further, pulling apart his cheeks with both hands to clinically inspect his asshole. Hmn. Seemed alright, for not having fucking washed yet. He moved a thumb so he could pull it slightly open, get just the most cursory peek at the pink inside.

"I guess that's acceptable. You know me well to keep such good hygiene."

Erwin didn't reply, too busy panting; but Levi knew that he was probably trying to hide his embarrassed face. The man was honestly almost too easy to humiliate. "Where's the oil?" he asked, knowing Mike would know who he was addressing.

The Captain waved a hand at one of the side tables in indication, and Levi sat back on his haunches and twisted to reach it. The small bottle wasn't hard to find, though he wanted to roll his eyes about how Erwin refused to keep it out in the open. It was his own damn bedroom, and besides, who the hell cared that he was getting laid? Was someone going to tell the King or some shit? Stop the presses, the Commander of the Scouting Legion is having sex.

He wasn't too happy about having messy, slick oil all over his hand, but he'd be even less happy when he was up to the third knuckle in ass. Shit came out of there, and just because Mike didn't care about that stuff…

He tried, but honestly Levi was not very good at teasing; or even any kind of foreplay that wasn't violent. He circled with the tip of his finger, making Erwin twitch. How the hell did such a tightass take Mike? The Captain was a fucking monster, one that Levi needed a hell of a lot of prep to take himself. Erwin might have a much bigger body, but, well; Levi wasn't the one with constipation problems, that was for sure.

Mike was doing something that was making the Commander actually let out something resembling a whimper, but Levi didn't bother looking up to find out what it was. It was probably something to do with his nipples, that tended to be the best way to get stupid noises out of Erwin. Instead, he stabbed his narrow pointer finger inside in one fast motion, smirking at the way the man's body clenched around him, almost like he was panicking.

"Fuck, Levi…" Erwin hissed, and the cuss coming out of his mouth sounded indescribably filthy. "S-sto-aah-p biting…" seeing as Levi wasn't biting anything other than his own lip, he could only assume that was directed at the king of awful dark hickeys. Slowly, Levi started to pump his finger, resting his chin on his other hand. It'd be a rather boring and distasteful job, if it wasn't for the little sounds Erwin made and the way his muscles twitched involuntarily. That was pretty hot.

Fortunately his fingers were quite long for the size of his hands, so he was still fully capable of hitting Erwin's prostate. It was a bit of a strain with one finger in, but with two he'd be able to hook it effortlessly. He may not be very good at foreplay or intimacy in general, even, but he knew his hands were incredibly precise. He knew he was skilled, and even with one finger he upped the intensity at just the right time to make the Commander squirm. He added another so effortlessly that Erwin's body didn't even reflexively clamp on him, and when he started to flutter them he was rewarded with a deep grunt and a sticky drop of precum beading up on the tip of the man's dick.

Mike reached back to pat him roughly on the head, obviously not looking as he almost poked him in the eye. Levi gave him an irate growl as his hair was mussed and his head bobbed with the weight of Mike's patting. Erwin sure was lucky that Levi's mouth hadn't been on his dick when that happened, because teeth probably would've gotten involved.

He hooked his fingers right into the spot that he knew would make Erwin whine, giving a bored sigh. He was very above humping the bed, but he really wanted a little attention. Those two were all over each other, and even though everyone's cock was being neglected, he was all the way down here. Sometimes he liked to be the centre of attention, too. He pushed in his third finger, Erwin's body now eagerly trying to pull him in. "Greedy little whore." Levi said humourlessly as he stroked the Commander's twitching insides, fingers moving in a perfect rhythm.

"He's blushing," Mike purred, clearly enjoying the sight. Levi looked up just in time to see the Captain free his massive dick from his pants, letting it hang heavily between his legs.

"Can I suck that?" he asked dryly, wasting no time. He hooked his fingers up again, massaging the spot that was making Erwin pant and gasp. Hell, if Mike was fucking around with his nipples at the same time, he might actually cum like this.

The big man held up a finger to indicate 'in a minute', and Levi huffed at him before pressing his pinky in with the rest and letting most of his hand slip into Erwin's ass up to his big knobby knuckles. "What do you mean in a minute, I'm about to fucking fist him," Levi griped, twisting his wrist and quietly savouring the soft whimpers he earned. "Get down here and let me suck your fucking cock."

With a throaty, "hmmn", Mike stopped whatever he was doing with his mouth and scooched down next to Levi, leaning in to nose against his now-messy hair and putting out a hand for the bottle of oil. The Lance Corporal slipped it to him, still lazily pushing all four of his fingers in and out of Erwin. 

"Take over for me. He's gotta be gaping if you want in there." Levi pulled out with a pop, immediately crawling across the bed to find a handkerchief. He wiped off his oily hand with a sneer of distaste, glancing down to see that Erwin was looking up at him with cloudy blue eyes. He had that sort of desperate shame in his gaze that was so particular to him; so wanting and so delicately embarrassed about the fact.

With a deep sigh, Levi leaned in and pressed a soft open-mouthed kiss to his lips. He kissed back needily, but the Lance Corporal only kept it up long enough to swallow the choked sound Erwin let out when Mike shoved in three fingers all at once - or that's all that Levi could assume happened, with how violently the man's body jolted.

Mike had stretched out perpendicular to Erwin, and was working him deep with fingers that were far larger than Levi's. The small man crawled over, eyes now fixed on the Captain's huge dick, which lay flushed red against his hairy stomach. Levi could actually feel Mike smirking at him, but he genuinely didn't give a shit. If there was anything his two lovers knew about him, and there was certainly more than one thing; it was that he had quite a healthy appetite for big dicks. In fact, sometimes he told them it was the only reason he put up with them.

"You need to fucking shave," he grunted, before opening his mouth jaw-achingly wide. He glanced up as he wrapped his hand around the shaft best he could, raising Mike's smirk by a sarcastic sneer. He didn't even remotely bother pretending he didn't want to do this; all three of them knew he did. Lowering his head, he took the tip into his mouth, thankful he couldn't take this thing to the base. If he got pubes in his mouth there'd be hell to pay.

At least Mike was the cleanest of them. That was a very good reason for Levi to put his mouth on him. He flicked his tongue over the slit, bobbing a little as he felt a big, appreciative hand rest on his head. Casually, he shooed it away. If the Captain even tried to fuck his face he was going to punch him in the balls. He could give a fantastic blow job, provided it was on his terms. He worked the base in his fist, nice even strokes because he definitely knew what both of these men liked. Mike liked it firm, almost rough; with a little twist at the wrist. 

Erwin's restrained little sounds reminded Levi that his dick really wanted some attention too. He could of course touch himself, but that seemed incredibly desperate. He wanted one of these losers to do it for him. He edged up against Mike's muscular leg, letting him know that as much as he liked to suck dick, he was also left wanting at the moment. Erwin was gasping and practically purring on the other man's fingers, and though Mike himself rarely made much noise, his breath was starting to quicken into soft panting.

In response, Levi swallowed around him so he wouldn't drool, increasing the suction and rubbing with the arch of his tongue. He swatted away Mike's hand again when it quested to the back of his head, not realizing until it returned to tug at his hair that it meant he was supposed to back off. With one last lick, he obeyed, looking up at the Captain with slightly pink cheeks. "He ready?"

Mike nodded, pointing a nonchalant finger at Erwin. When Levi sat up to get a proper look, he couldn't help but smirk. The Commander looked positively wanton; his usually perfectly combed hair fanned around him in a golden halo, his neck and shoulders peppered with the dark love bites he'd been protesting. His chest was heaving as he panted for breath, and his eyes were foggy with lust. It was almost funny that someone who usually commanded such respect and obedience could be turned into a begging slut so easily, and by two of his subordinates. He almost looked like a different man.

"Hurry up and fuck him before he cries or something." Levi sat back so he could watch properly, his hand drifting back down to his own dick. Mike pulled his hand back slowly, and the action made Erwin squirm. He didn't bother to contest the Corporal's words - honestly, he was more than used to being spoken to like that in bed by now, and he knew nothing he said was going to make it stop.

After giving his dick a cursory slicking, Mike moved to crawl up Erwin's body, and Levi only just managed to catch the wrist of his dirty hand before he placed it on the bed to bear his weight. The look he shot back at the small man as the handkerchief was retrieved was as close to annoyance as he ever really got, but the look that was returned was of the utmost 'don't you fucking dare'. Levi calmly cleaned all of the oil from Mike's hand before tossing the handkerchief aside. "No unnecessary marks on the sheets," he said in a low, dangerous tone.

Mike took his hand back in the manner of a bear taking its paw from a human it is only just gracious enough not to maim. Anyone else would probably be afraid, but Levi just narrowed his eyes. Try it, dog. Fucking try it. Erwin reached for Mike and laced his hands behind the man's neck, leading him down until they touched foreheads. However, instead of getting into position to penetrate him; Mike kissed him before wrapping an arm around his waist and hoisting him up, an action that he performed incredibly easily considering Erwin's size. 

"What are you…" the Commander griped softly, but another kiss shut him up. Once they were fully upright, Mike tried to spin him around, but in his lust coma Erwin could be pretty goddamn moronic and he was not getting it. With a heavy sigh, Levi shuffled forwards on his knees and added his strength to the equation, and as big as Erwin was, with their muscle combined he might as well be a child's rag doll.

Now Levi had a very good understanding of what Mike planned, and was ready for it when Erwin's weight was shoved forwards onto him. In a moment of startling and uncharacteristic intimacy, he rubbed against the other man's in a terrible abortion of a nuzzle. Erwin stared hazily into his eyes, unfocused because they were so close, and his gaze was full of that kind of desperate love that always made Levi a little uncomfortable. Even though everyone was aware he couldn't exactly return it, it was more the close observation of such an utterly alien emotion that disconcerted him. It wasn't something he could quantify or control, and therefore it made him uneasy.

He gripped Erwin's hands tightly in his, supporting him on his forearms and feeling every little tremble that wracked that powerful body. "Hhh…" the Commander breathed against Levi's face as Mike started to pull his hips down. Even with all the stretching, the lines around his eyes made it very clear that this hurt. 

Since he'd already gone and fucking nuzzled him, Levi gave Erwin a gentle, chaste kiss to calm him down. He made a rather unattractive grunting sound as he seated on Mike completely, tensing and then going completely boneless.

"… Erwin." Levi muttered irately as the man slumped on him. He could hold him up easily enough, but with him as dead weight his larger size made it incredibly awkward. Then Mike's hands shifted from holding his hips to around his waist, and Levi took the hint and boosted him so that he fell back against the bigger man's hairy chest.

"Get it together, you moron," Levi's tone was the closest it ever came to affectionate. He did not hide the fact that he was drinking in the sight of Erwin overstimulated and penetrated on top of a very satisfied-looking Mike. The smaller man shifted so he wasn't sitting on top of his legs, gracefully bringing one around to press a foot against Erwin's stomach; which with all the desk work he did nowadays, was not as flat and sculpted as it used to be. 

The Commander shot him a pleading look, and in response Levi just teasingly ran the top of his foot across the shaft of the man's wanting cock. He arched a brow at the needy grunt he got in response. "I don't know about that. I think if I give him much more, he'll blow."

Mike nodded in agreement, burying his face in Erwin's neck to inhale deeply again.

"Please, Levi…" he gasped, letting his head loll against Mike's. He tried to shift his legs to gain a little more control over his position - or more like the position of the dick inside him.

"Mmn." Levi raised his foot again, letting Erwin's dick press against his arch. He frowned at the wet smear that the precum made against his skin, but curled his toes over the tip nonetheless. The blond actually let out a whine, squirming and trying to get his knees under him, presumably so he could push himself up on Mike's dick. 

The man fastened his hands back on Erwin's hips, pushing him forwards in a slow, circular motion. Levi added delicate pressure with his foot, letting the man grind against it as he rode the Captain. He had a hand clamped over his mouth to keep in at least some of the decidedly undignified sounds in, and Mike didn't seem too set on stopping him from muffling himself.

"Hey," Levi nearly barked. "If you cum now, blondie; you've gotta let us use you until we get off."

Erwin let his hand fall, hissing out a curse. His body jolted as Mike fucked him, and Levi could only assume that it was because of that massive cock rubbing his prostate. The Lance Corporal trailed his toes, as calloused and crooked and ugly as they were from years on the gear, down the length of Erwin's dick. It visibly leaked a drop of pre, and the man choked back a groan.

As soon as Levi's foot was removed, Mike simultaneously gave the Commander a shove and got up to his knees; leaving the man face down ass up. Somehow he managed to make fisting his hand in Erwin's hair look tender, even as he dragged his head up.

Of course, Levi knew why he was raising his head, and slid into a position where Erwin could reach. The smaller man slid his finger along his Commander's chin, frowning distastefully at the fact that he was already drooling. Fucks sake, this man gave the most incredibly fucking messy blow jobs. Erwin looked up at him dizzily through thin blonde lashes, and Levi had the great pleasure of actually seeing his eyes roll right back into his head as Mike pounded into him for the first time in this new position. When Erwin tried to cover his mouth again, the Lance Corporal just batted his hand away. 

"Gag yourself on my dick," Levi said impatiently, pushing his erection towards the man's lips.

Mike gave a low chuckle, grinding himself deep into Erwin's body as the blond sank down wetly almost to Levi's base. He could take the smaller man's cock into his throat all the way till the last inch, just enough that the very tip would make him choke.

That meant he was perfect for facefucking. Levi absolutely did take advantage of that, rocking his pelvis up against Erwin's mouth and letting out a tiny indulgent groan for his benefit. The delicious choking sounds he made as Levi pushed his limits made up for the drool dripping down his taint. When the Lance Corporal glanced up, he saw that Mike was grinning ear to ear as he pounded the fucking hell out of their man. Levi gave him back a smirk, brushing back Erwin's hair with a precise hand and possessively cupping the back of his head. Mike's fingers were bringing up bruises on the man's hips.

Erwin's shaking hand slid between Levi's legs, prodding cautiously at his taint to find the bump of his prostate. He let his ring finger wander back to tease at the smaller man's entrance, and immediately earned a hand tightening painfully in his hair.

"I said I have to shit, so fuck off," Levi's voice was a rough growl from how fucking horny he was, and as much as he usually loved things up his ass he was not letting anyone anywhere near there right now. "I know you can make me cum without, blondie," he breathed, his body shuddering as Erwin's thumb dug into his taint. The man groaned around the dick in his mouth, eyes squeezed shut, and Levi could sympathize. Mike had a tendency to fuck so hard that you could taste his jizz in the back of your throat when he came.

Erwin's body started to tense and spasm, and Mike's hand shot under him with startling speed; presumably to grab his dick in an iron grip and stop his orgasm. The Commander actually let out a high-pitched whine, coughing around Levi.

The Lance Corporal could feel himself teetering on the edge, but he couldn't quite get there and it was frustrating him. Then Mike reached across Erwin with his free hand and pushed his thumb into the side of Levi's mouth. He gave a thankful little grunt, running his tongue over the digit; focusing on it like he was the one sucking dick again.

He could tell that Mike was speeding up by how Erwin was being shoved against him, and wasn't surprised when he heard the deep grunt that indicated he was the first one to get off. The hand in Levi's mouth trembled as the bigger man tensed up, and he licked at the pad of his thumb comfortingly. Mike gripped his jaw, panting as he came back to reality.

Levi dragged his fingers through Erwin's hair, getting a little rougher with his hips. He gave a low groan of frustration at being left behind. It was at that moment that the Commander decided to flick his tongue over the little ridge of skin under his head, and he found himself climaxing without warning. He bit back his sounds, but bucked up into Erwin's mouth and went tense as steel.

"Don't swallow," Mike growled, pulling his thumb from Levi's mouth and letting it fall to the one in Erwin's hair, pushing it away to replace it. When the Corporal lazily cracked his eyes open again, he watched the bigger man pull their lover back up, back-to-chest. A thin string of cum was hanging down to Erwin's chin. He looked almost catatonic, one of Mike's hands still tight around his dick to keep him from climax.

The Captain forced Erwin to kiss him, sealing his lips tightly over the other man's; and even from his vantage point Levi could tell Mike's tongue was deep and dominating inside the blond's mouth.

He frowned in disgust when he realized what was being done. Mike pulled back, looked at him, and licked his lips.

"Filthy." Levi sneered tiredly, suddenly double aware of just how _filthy_ he was himself. Erwin's drool was drying between his asscheeks for fuck's sake.

Speaking of Erwin…

"You gonna let the moron cum?" He muttered, getting his knees back under him to crawl a little closer. He wrapped his thin hand around the Commander's dick above Mike's much larger one, gazing at the man's face with hooded eyes and stroking slowly.

Mike let go with no warning, and evidently Levi's intended tease was friction enough to make Erwin pop because he suddenly spattered over the smaller man's stomach with a loud gasp.

"Ugh!" Levi exclaimed in surprise, and he heard the Captain's throaty chuckle again. "You fucker, you did that on purpose."

When he looked up at Mike with narrowed eyes, it was to an answering look that said 'well, yeah. What did you expect?'

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my porn magnum opus


End file.
